FIG. 1 show a conventional magazine 10 for a power stapler, staples 12 are received in the magazine 10 and pushed by a block 11 which is biased upwardly to force the top-most staple contacting against the stopper board 13. The top-most staple will be ejected by an ejector (not shown) of the power stapler into a desired object. Because the width in the magazine 10 is fixed so that there will be a gap "d" defined between the front tip of the staples 12 and the inside of the magazine 10, and the power to eject the staples is so powerful that the following staples 12 could be influenced and inclined toward the gap "d" as shown in FIG. 2. This is happened frequently and it takes time to preclude such "jam" situation.
The present invention intends to provide a staples adjusting device and includes a movable adjusting plate which push the staples to contact against the inside of the magazine so as to eliminate the gap defined between the staples and the inside of the magazine.
The present invention is automatically adjust the staples which is shorter than the width of the staple magazine so that the inherent shortcomings found in the conventional magazine can be well overcome.